forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chult
Old Wikipedia data * Because it would be too much work for me alone; * Because I worked so much on the Wikipedia entries; * Because I believe my intense researches are still of use (especially the labourously collected external links); * Because I do not know enough of the Forgotten Realms Wikia lore to dare or wish to intervene directly anymore, I just paste in the permalink of what I believe to be most exhaustive Wikipedia entry on the topic: Most complete permalink for Chult (starting point: Geographical index of Toril on 18th of March 2007) Could some kind soul take care of extracting the data somewhere it would not be deleted again because of “lack of notability”? Note that a lot of content may be duplicate and also has to be rewritten. Some link shouls also be checked (think archive.org if nothing else), Wizards of the Coast not being that serious with permanency of data. Thank you to mark a note below this saying that all usable data from the aforementioned permalink have been imported. David Latapie (✒ | ) 09:52, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Map If I remember well, this wiki is not a spoiler free place, Am I right? I mean, is in the main portal and stuff: "Beware: This wiki does not provide spoiler warnings." So, what's the deal with the map? --Zero (talk) 00:20, February 15, 2018 (UTC) : I also don't see any issue with the full map being on the page. For one thing, it has already been made public by the artist himself. Plus, the wiki is already full of "spoilers" of Tomb of Annihilation, as well as pretty much every single printed adventure from the moment they come out. For what it's worth, it doesn't even affect the adventure much. The way it works, players can know exactly where everything is and still get hopelessly lost. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 00:57, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::There is another version of the map available for free on Mike Schley's site: the player version, without the "fog of war". That version still shows most of the place names, but leaves out plot-specific locations. Could that be a good compromise? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:58, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't see why we'd need a compromise. We should be striving to have the most detailed maps available for fair use. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 08:56, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::The version that I uploaded is, in fact, the player version. Note for example the omission of Omu from the map. The reason I chose it instead of the DM version was mostly because the DM version has some relatively crunchy detail that I considered not as relevant to the lore. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 11:12, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::Right you are. My mistake. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 11:22, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::I agree on wanting to avoid the crunch. I already don't really like that fact that the maps include hexes. ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:45, February 16, 2018 (UTC)